


Battle under the blood stained sky

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Auntie is not gonna die, Blood, Eye gashes, Gore, Impiled Raped, Live or die, NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART OR STOMACH, OC, Please be warn of the tags and warnings, Violence, not ever, not now - Freeform, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: Noir was not gonna die, not when she has something to live for





	Battle under the blood stained sky

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Blood, Violence, Gore and Not for the faint of heart. 
> 
> One of my personal things I want to play with since I do enjoy doing gore stuff. I hope you enjoy if you read

Noir eyes glance up at the blood red moon. The round moon almost seems to be stained with blood as much as her body was coated and stain by her and others blood. Large gashes went across her chest and down to her stomach. Blood spray from her body and onto the battlefield as her hands cover her chest.  
She returns her gaze at her enemy that glare down with the sneer she hated. Noir stomach turn cold by the glare. Fear build from the much larger troll. Noir panted as her legs nearly give up. But the thought of him hurting her children made her stomach turn hot with anger. With all of her will she kept herself up.

No…She will not die like this…

Noir growls, raising her lips and show her sharp teeth that was smeared of crimson blood that drip past her cut up lips

She will not let this fucker give him the joy to kill her…To use her like he did…

 

Noir stands on her two legs, glares up at the large male and release a loud roar of challenge.  
Without giving him the process to think, the animalistic troll runs at him and ram her head and her head into his stomach, getting a startled grunt from the larger troll. Noir push her head harder against him dig her sharp edges of her horns deep in his gut, turning her head sharply to cut deeply and create large gashes. 

The troll grunts and place a hand on his stomach to stop the blood spewing from his wounds before Noir jump onto him with an angered roar, forcing him to fall onto his back and with a little push of her thumbs, Push her claws deep into the male’s sockets. Blood gashes out like a waterfall and the male screams bloody murder.

That was a familiar scream when he pushes her down and used her up like she was nothing. 

Nothing

As she pushes deeper, getting more pained screams from him, His hands clawing at her form to find a weak spot. But he didn’t get a chance when Noir open her sharp covered mouth and bite right onto his stony neck. Biting hard and pull a chunk of stony flesh from his neck. She kept biting, clawing him and roaring until all movement begin to slow before stopping. Going limp.

Noir painted, removing her thumb from his head and move away and looks down at what she gone…she almost didn’t recognize him. His eyes were gushes out. His blood drip from his eyes like waterfalls and gush out. His stomach had deep gashes; it looks like she really did gut him with her horns. She didn’t realize she eaten half of his face until she sees half of his face, jaw and neck was chewed with bite marks and when he taste the fresh blood in her mouth

Her eyes glare more hateful and animalistic like. The smell of blood aroused her senses, cocking her head up to the blood red sky and roar like a beast she was.

 

You will not hurt me again; you will not kill me! You will not take my children! Not when I live!

Noir finally dies down, panting softly as she hears the loud chirping of her whelps from the distance. Calling for her. Noir turns her body, Noir eyes blink dizzily as her vision begin to blur.   
Her eyes roll back as she collapses onto the ground before she can reach the edge of the wounds. Her children cry for her only grew louder.   
She must get to them…She must…  
Digging her claws into the dirt, she tried to lift herself. Her arms shake weakly as she lay down once more. Eyelids heavily drip down. A dark figure suddenly cast over her. Only two black feet was the last thing she seen before her vision went black and the last thing, she heard was her little, newborn children whimpers and cries.


End file.
